Reel mowers are well known for cutting grass, often at close heights of cut. Many such reel mowers have a handle assembly that extends upwardly and rearwardly from the frame of the reel mower. This allows an operator who walks behind the reel mower during operation of the reel mower to grip and hold the handle assembly to guide and operate the reel mower. In many cases, the reel mower is self propelled by an internal combustion engine carried on the frame of the reel mower. This engine also provides power to the rotatable reel of the reel mower.
The internal combustion engine provided on many reel mowers is often a single cylinder engine. Such an engine characteristically produces vibration in the frame of the reel mower as the engine operates. This vibration interferes with the precision cutting afforded by the reel mower. Some way of reducing or compensating for the vibrations induced by the engine, or such other vibrational excitation source as might be present, would be advantageous.